


Rockefeller Center

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: Harkstiel Advent 2015 [2]
Category: Supernatural, Superwood - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Castiel go ice skating. It's practically required when you're in New York City on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rockefeller Center

“Come on!” Jack took Castiel’s hand and led him out onto the ice. 

Wobbling, Castiel grabbed his arms. “Is this truly necessary?”

“We’re in New York City on Christmas Eve, I think it’s mandatory,” grinned Jack, skating easily backwards and keeping a hold on Castiel’s hands. “Old as you are and you can’t skate?”

“Not all of us have time to cultivate your collection of hobbies,” grumbled Castiel.

“Hey it saved my life once. I was in Holland, and there was this girl…” he trailed off as he saw Castiel staring down at his skates. Jack leaned in to steal a kiss, almost making Castiel land on his ass.

Jack caught him and set him back on his feet. He moved next to Castiel. “Here, it’s like this,” he said, showing him how to move his feet. “A lot like dancing.”

“But a bit chillier, I imagine,” Castiel said.

Jack chuckled and took Castiel’s mittened hand, patiently leading him around the rink. By the second circuit, he was getting to be much more sure on his feet.

“There you go. Before you know it you’ll be doing triple axels.” Jack let go of his hand and skated away from him, getting up just enough speed to do a quick twirl and landing on his feet with surprising grace.

Castiel shook his head and skated over to him. Jack had a twinkle in his eye. “Trust me?”

“Always,” said Castiel.

“Relax, and follow my lead.”

Jack put one hand on Castiel’s hip, picking up speed as they went. His other hand moved onto the other side and he gripped him before picking him off his feet and twirling him, catching Castiel and making sure he landed back on his skates.

Castiel’s eyes were wide and his breath short. “Jack.”

Jack chuckled.”Fun?”

“Felt a bit like flying,” he admitted. 

Jack kissed him and brought them to a stop in front of the statue. The city shone bright around them and the other skaters passed them by, but in this moment, it was only them.


End file.
